Love Me?
by OPLxN
Summary: It's prom and Luffy's stuck taking Hancock to the prom while Nami secretly wishes it was her. Do they find love? Luffy x Nami
1. Chapter 1

Mina! I've been thinking of making this story for a while, I really hope it turns out well.

Enjoy and please review, I enjoy reading your thoughts xx :) 3D2Y

Chapter 1

xx

It all started 12 years (age 7) when a couple of jerks started making fun of my hair and calling me names, I was just about to cry then

this boy walked up to us and stood up to them. He didn't look tough but he pushed one on the ground and told him off. They got scared because

he gave them a really scary look. Ever since that day we've become good .. practically best friends and I think I'm in love with him.

"Nami! Come on class is starting!" Luffy yelled

"And there he is now .." Nami thought "I told you I was coming!"

I was walking to class with Luffy and his best friend Zoro. As we entered class our teacher told us off t=for being late but eventually sat in our seats

as time past by I looked at Luffy he was quite handsome. He had messy black hair, a fit body, a cute grin, and a scar underneath his left eye. The story about

how he got the scar is ..

11 years ago in the playground all the boys gathered together to prove that they all became men, all the girls were watching; including me.

Some boys would hurt them selves with sticks, some would ask for a punch from there friend but not Luffy. Luffy wanted to be the toughest so he got a shard of glass

from off the ground and stuck it up under his eye. Everyone was shocked, blood was pouring from under his eye but he didn't cry or run away, he stood still and

shouted "See! I'm the toughest one here! I declare myself king of the playground!" I was impressed by him and all the others let him be king.

All of the sudden the bell rings and I wake up from my childish dream. I got off of my chair and noticed Luffy chatting with Usopp his close friend.

"Luffy if you don't hurry you'll be walking home alone .." I said as I was walking away. Luffy jogged towards me "Fine fine .. I was just saying goodbye."

It's not that I walk with Luffy because I like him but because we're neighbours we always walk together. I remember the day we moved here.

It was during summer when I was 6, I wasn't too keen on moving but my mother already made up her mind. As we just arrived we got down and as we were just about

to enter our new house, 2 boys looking at us from the window while their parents came to say hello.

(I decided to only put Ace and Luffy and not include Sabo because I don't write about his death).

As I looked at them they started to make weird faces and stick their tounges out at us. I just glared at them and then walked inside.

"Earth to Nami?" Luffy asked

"Oh sorry I was just thinking .."

"As I was saying .. so Zoro and I are going to the gym today. You have any plans?"

"No nothing for today. I have no clue what to do everyone else seems to have plans. I might watch tv all day. How boring .."

"Hmm .. Well we'll finish at 6 so I can come home and take a shower then us 3 can go watch a movie?"

"Sure .. Its my turn to choose a movie this time."

"Please don't choose something like 'The Vow' like last time you picked a movie .."

"That was a beautiful movie! It was so romantic!"

"Ugh .. Romance .."

"What do you mean 'Romance'? Don't you want to be in love?"

"Yeah I do but I don't want to watch it .."

"Fine .."

As they arrived home we said goodbye and then he reminded me when he'll come back "Sure" I said to him.

xx

It just turned 6 I was bored of watching tv so at 5 I took a bath and got ready. I looked through the window to take look at Luffy coming back from the gym but he

couldn't see me.

At five past six I saw him coming back looking so handsome and fit. He turned to look at the house when I quickly shot myself under the window.

He entered his house and got ready by 6:20 I heard the bell ring.

"You ready?" he said

"What does it look like?"

"Oh Okay then I guess we'll go now. Zoro is on his way there."

"Yeah let me just get my bag .."

As we left the house he asked me "So what movie are we going to watch?"

"I decided we'll go watch .. 21 Jumpstreet."

"YES! YOU KNOW HOW LONG I WANTED TO WATCH THAT!"

"Yeah I know .. "

"Yes I can't wait!"

2 minutes of silence past until he suddenly asked me something unexpected

"So who are you going with to the prom?" he looked at me with big lovely eyes

"Umm .. Absalom asked me - "

"HIM? I THOUGHT YOU SAID HE WAS A CREEP?"

"I did. So I said no."

"Oh that's a relief .."

"Then Sanji your friend asked me so I said yes."

"Sanji? He asked you? But he's a creep too!"

"Yeah but he's not bad and he's good looking too."

The truth was I waited 2 weeks to see whether Luffy would ask me to the prom but he didn't then Sanji asked and I couldn't wait forever.

"Who are you going with?"

"Oh .." he pouted a bit "I think I'll ask Hancock .."

"Hancock? But she drools over you that's so freaky!"

"Yeah but .."

"But what?"

"Nevermind .."

I looked at him and then he just said "Hey look we arrived!".

We walked in and bought the tickets and entered the movie. The whole night I was thinking about what he said. Hancock is so lucky.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy and review! I hope this story turns out to be my best :)

Chapter 2

xx

"I loved the movie!" Luffy said with his 'too big to fit his face smile'.

"Yeah I did too it was funnny." said Zoro

"Yeah it was." I said. It was but I wasn't paying much attention. Did he just try to ask me out but I turned him down?

If there was any girl I really didn't like, it would be Hancock.

"I'm hungry .. let's eat!" Luffy complained

"You ate the large popcorn on your own and you had a bar of chocolate! How big is your appetite?" I said

"Pretty big .." Zoro smirked

"There's a McDonalds not far from here!"

We went to McDonalds and ate dinner, Luffy had the most .. of course. We chatted and I had fun until ..

"I think I'll ask Robin to the prom." Zoro said bluntly

"You and Robin?" Luffy was shocked and so was I

"Yeah I like her."

"That's cute" I said to him

"I might ask Hancock."

Zoro chocked on his cola. "That whore?" he shouted

"Pipe down!" I shouted him punching him in the shoulder

"Yeah .. I think I'll call her now and ask."

I got really annoyed. I wish it was me.

Hancock liked him since 5th grade. She hated all boys because they were dirty and all until she met Luffy.

He got into an arguement in the middle of the class with her and her sisters and they had some injuries that they got because their father hit them. They

didn't want to tell anyone until one of the sisters was about to push Luffy and her shirt got caught and got lifted a little bit where a scar showed then

Luffy jumped to cover it and said "Why the heck are all of you here watching! Huh?" everyone then hurried away from them then Hancock asked Luffy

"Why did you do that? Why protect us from their gossip?"

"They have no right to see this and it has nothing to do with what we were arguing about."

Hancock then fell head over heels. I sometimes find her staring at him and glaring at me. I wonder whether he loves or not?

"Hello?" Luffy said quietly

"LUFFY SAMA! THIS IS THE 4TH TIME YOU'VE EVER CALLED ME!"

"Uh, is it?"

"Yes it is .. " in her love mode

"Anyway Hancock I wanted to ask you if you'd .. like to be my prom date?"

She then starts squeeling "YES YES I'D LOVE TOO!"

"Okay then .. bye"

"Goodbye Luffy sama!"

"So you've got a date" Zoro said to him

"Yeah .."

"Time to ask mine .." he said as he slowly walked up and left to go to Robin's

"Good luck !" I told him. "Isn't it cute?"

"Yeah .. very" Luffy said with a pout

"Anyway lets leave."

Luffy got up with me and we left McDonalds. The prom was in tomorrow and I already chose the perfect dress.

We were walking home both quietly until I asked him "So did you pick out a tuxedo?"

He didn't reply to my question. "Luffy?". Still no reply. I punched him in the shoulder.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"I asked you a question."

He took out his iPod and said "I couldn't hear you."

I snatched his iPod off and saw the song by "Deadmau5". He always liked dubstep and noisy music.

"That trash is not music."

"Anything that can make you dance is music."

We had very different taste in music. I liked Foster The People and he liked Skrillex, I like Ed Sheeran and he likes Benny Benassi.

I still remember when we were 13 our moms would take us shopping together. My mother Bellemere and his mother Makino became close and often would go shopping my mother

would bring me and his mom would drag him along. We would always fight over which radio station to have on in the car. I used to like going like this one time ..

"Isn't this nice Luffy?" Makino asked as she would pull out a checkered button up shirt with trousers and a tie. "Go try it on, it'll look nice on you when people

come over!"

"Mom I don't like it .."

"It's so cute Luffy you should try it!" My mother would say as I stand there giggling

He would sigh as he snatched it and slowly walked in the dressing room.

"I look dumb mom!" he would complain refusing to come out.

"Come out and show me then!"

He would slowly walk out embarrased to the fact I was laughing at him, but he did look nerdy!

"I think its adorable!" his mom would say as my mom would agree. "What do you think Nami?" his mom would ask

I looked at him trying not to hold my laugh "He .. looks .. nice .."

They ended up buying it for him and he looked so dorky when they had a party, his mom even made his put his hair back instead of hs usuall messy style.

"You look nice." I said as I looked at him. I had my short orange hair opened as I was wearing a short light blue dress.

"Shut up .. I'm going to play video games, you can come if your not gonna make fun of me .."

"I promise" I giggled as I followed his to his room where we normally hang out and I'd play with him video games.

xx

"So what were you asking me?" he said

"I asked whether you picked out a tuxedo or not."

"Oh I did. Did you pick out a dress?"

"Yeah I did .. were here .. so goodnight and thanks for tonight .."

"No problem, see you tomorrow at prom"

"See you." I said as I walked in secretly wishing I was _going_ with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy and Review xx

Chapter 3

"Naaaami! Waaake up! You know what today is riightt?" Nojiko shouted as she was knocking on the door several times.

"Ughhh Nojiko leave!" I said as I was rolling in bed

"Common Nami! Don't you wanna look beautiful for your date?"

"Yeah Lu- I mean Sanji is my date .. I would have to look my best .. " I said as I slowly got out of bed

"Now get changed so you go to the salon and do your hair .."

"I know I know .. I have my whole day planned out .."

But Luffy's story was a bit different

"WAKE UP HANDSOME!" Ace shouted as he jumped and landed on Luffy's head

"YOU IDIOT! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M SLEEPING!"

"Yeah but dude tonight's prom and you gotta look fly for the ladies" Ace giggled

"Dude, I could care less."

"But don't you care about what Nami thinks about you?" he smirked. Luffy jumped up a little then he noticed what he just did

"Why would I care about what she thinks."

"Cause you've been crushing on her ever since you were 15."

"Oi! Where did that logic come from!" he said although he knew it was true.

It was in 10th grade. There was a part (sort of) at Usopp's house. Luffy,Nami,Zoro,Sanji,Robin,Franky,Chopper,Vivi,Caime and of course Usopp were there.

Sanji made up this game where girls go in one room and boys in another and each side picks one person and blind foldes that person and then put them in the basement

where they have to make out, hoping he would go. Suprisingly Robin,Franky,Zoro,Usopp, and Chopper didn't mind. In the end they chose Nami and Luffy but they didn't

know about it. Sanji was in the corner sobbing while Usopp shouted you can't lift your blind foldes we're watching! Haha!

This devilish and perverted game got Luffy blushing all over. Nami was embarrased but thought the faster we kiss the faster it'll be over. She leaned towards him and

gave him a peck on his lips then got up and took off her blind fold to see Luffy red as a tomato.

"Crap" she thought she just kissed her crush. She seriously never thought it would be Luffy. Maybe if I act cool they wouldn't make such a big thing out of it she thought.

"What a stupid game." she said as she went back to the living room. Luffy took off his blind fold and looked around Robin pointed towards Nami, while Luffy's eyes

widned a bit.

Back then Luffy was stupid and told Ace everything including this.

"Don't hold onto stupid memories Ace. Anyway Hancock is my date."

"No offense man I mean she's hot but .. she's a loon."

"Will you just go away I'll go take a shower now."

Back with Nami

"Thank you so much Anne!" Nami said to the hair dresser while looking at her hair

"Your very welcome Nami. You look beautiful!" she said

"Again Thank you so much Nami said as she left the salon going home.

Luffy's side

"Okay first I'll put my suit on then I'll do my hair!"

Nami's

After putting on the dress and her jewelery Nami looked at herself in the mirror

"I don't look that bad" .. ( This is what Nami's supposed to look like, sorry if its weird. Just look up on google images

'Rihanna Tom Ford' although she had her hair in a bun with her fringe down at a side)

"You look beautiful! But is black an okay colour?"

"Yeah I got orange heels to match my orange hair it matches perfectly!"

"You'll be the prettiest there, now hurry Sanji is waiting downstairs!"

"Okay just give me a second." Nami said as Nojiko walked out of her room. Nami was reaching over her when she noticed from her window Luffy walking over to his

car looking as handsome as ever. But as usual his headphones were in his ears his walking to his car lipsynching the music. Nami didn't notice that she was smiling.

"He's not your date Nami! Snap out of it!" she said as she walked out of her room.

"NAAAAAAAAMIIIII SWAAAAAAAAAAAN YOOOOUUU LOOOOOOOOK GORGEOUUUUSSSSS!" Sanji said as he twirlled around

"Thank you Sanji you look handsome too." I said as I let out a small smile

As Luffy entered Hancock's house

"LUFFY SAMA YOU LOOK SO HANDSOME!" Hancock squeeled as she put her arms in Luffy's

(Another picture on google images 'Ryan Gosling red suit' its the one with him wearing a red suit and bow tie. Ignore the facial hair and the blonde hair)

"Thank you Hancock you look beautiful." he said with a small smile

"Lets take a picture Luffy!" She said as she got out her iPhone and pictured them several times and then uploaded it to instagram, facebook, and twitter.

Luffy and Hancock walked to the car hand in hand, Luffy opened her the door as she squeeled "Ahhhh Luffy Sama you're such a gentleman!"

It was already 6 when they arrived. Luffy got out of the car and walked with Hancock arm in arm as they entered the gym. They threw the prom in the gym and hung

decorations and stuff. The place looked really nice.

"Oh! Luffy Sama I love this song let's dance!" Hancock shouted as she pulled him to dance with her. Luffy was actually a good dancer, but he didn't want to dance with

her.

"Hancock I really can't dance .."

"Just move with the music!" she said as she put her hands around his neck and as he was slowly and nearly about to put his hands on her waist he noticed someone.

He quickly got away from Hancock saying "Yo Nami!" as Hancock was angrily following him.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long update guys! Anyway please review and enjoy!

Chapter 3

"Oh hey Luffy!" Nami said smiling at him. "He looks pretty handsome" she thought.

"Yo Sanji what's up?" Luffy said to Sanji

Hancock started to get jealous as she was watching Nami and Luffy talking "I'm going to the bathroom" she said as she was hoping to come up with a plan on her way.

"Sanji can you get me a glass of punch?" Nami said hoping to get a chance to speak with Luffy alone

"Anything for you Nami Swaaaaan!" Sanji said as he was twirling away.

Finally they were both alone now they both thought.

"You look .. just .. wow .." Luffy said as he was looking at Nami from head to toe.

"You look pretty wow yourself" Nami said with a little giggle.

"Umm .. I know I came with Hancock but would you like to dance with me?" Luffy said

"S-sure" Nami said as she grabbed Luffy's hand, she couldn't believe it. Will she finally get the man of her dreams?

Luffy put his arms around Nami's waist as she put her hands around his neck and they started dancing together as the song It Ends Tonight by The All American rejects

was playing.

"Tonight .. tonight I might finally win the heart of the girl i've loved for years .." Luffy thought as he was staring into her eyes.

"Oi Luffy!" an angry Sanji said as he was walking towards them.

"Oh hey Sanji, I just had a dance with her hope you don't mind hehe" Luffy said scratching the back of his head.

"What are you trying to steal my date?"

"Woah dude calm down! Don't get all mad because of this! We've known each other for years and besides if I wasn't with her any dude would've stolen her away from you, I

mean look at her she's beautiful .."

"You've got a point .. Just stop all the touchy touchy thing"

Luffy walked away with a sigh and said "Here's my date anyway so you don't have to worry Sanji"

Hancock was standing there watching, she was just going to release her plan but Sanji already interupted so she didn't have to do anything.

"Luffy Sama .." Hancock said as she started to dance with Luffy

"Yes Hancock?"

"What do you see in her?"

"What? Who are you talking about?"

"Nami. You like her don't you?"

"N-no. I don't."

"Luffy Sama I don't get what you see in her. She won't love you as much as I do and she's just a stuck up hoe."

"What did you just call her?"

"I'm just saying that she's not worth your love, darling."

Luffy released his hands and said "Don't you ever call her that." and started to walk away.

"Wait Luffy sama!" Hancock shouted to him as he ignored her and walked away.

Luffy walked away ignoring Hancock's calls. "I can't believe she called Nami that .." he just left the gym and was on his way to the parking lot where he heard someone

crying to his left.

There he found Nami crying while sittng on the ground.

"Nami! What's wrong?" he said as bent down to her.

"Luffy .." Nami said as she tried to wipe her tears but they still come down.

"What happened, tell me?"

"Sanji started to act like he owns me and he'd flirt with other girls too and then he started to get all touchy and started to get mad at him and when I left him, he

just turned and started to flirt with other girls .. like I was nothing .." she said crying a little more. (sorry if Sanji is OOC)

"You are not nothing! Forget about that idiot. He's not even worth your time Nami." Luffy said as he got up and put out his hand for her to hold "Common let's go."

As she grabbed his hand she asked him "But what about Hancock?" and slowly got up.

"She wasn't worth my time .." he said as he was walking to his car. He took off his coat and put it on her shoulders.

"Thank you .."

Luffy unlocked his car and as Nami got in Luffy spotted Sanji walking with two girls with him."Just a second Nami."

Luffy walked up to him as he greeted him with a "Hey Luffy you leaving now?" Luffy didn't reply instead punched him in the face and said "You call yourself a gentleman?

My ass." He said as he walked back to his car and got in, then drove off.

"I can't believe you punched him .."

"He deserved it." he said as he was driving into the neighbourhood.

"Why don't you come to my house for a while?" he said and she just nodded.

They got out the car and went in the house. "I don't think Ace is home so we can talk if you want." as they were walking up to Luffy's room. "He got out some juice from

his mini fridge and gave it to her. "I'll just be a minute Luffy said as he entered the bathroom with a black vest and some grey sweat pants.

His room had navy blue walls and his bed was mahogany with red sheets and his mini fridge was just beside his bed, his computer was on the table beside where Nami was.

She looked at the table and found his iPod and decided to check out his music until he comes, she knew he always takes time in the bathroom.

"Password" she read. Knowing Luffy .. She typed " 1 2 3 4" and then it accepted. "Naive Luffy" she thought.

She entered his iPod and looked at his playlists "First one is called Work Out .. probably something to pump him up .. Seconnd one was Fav Songs .. Third one was ..

Nami!" she said shocked. "Why would he name a playlist after me?" she thought "What songs are in it?" she said as she opened it.

1)She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5

2)You and Me - Lifehouse

3)Fall For You - Secondhand Serenede

4)You're Beautiful - James Blunt

"And more romantic songs .. Luffy .. likes me? she thought

"Oii Nami you want a sandwich?" Luffy shouted from downstairs

"N-No Luffy!" she shouted back quickly closing the ipod and putting it back in its place. Luffy walked up while eating a sandwich. "Its only 10:20 you want to stay

a little longer?"

"Yeah sure .. No one's home either .."

"Okay then.." he got out one of his shirts and some navy blue sweatpants and threw it over to her "You can get changed in the bathroom, wearing a dress won't be

comfortable for now .."

Nami didn't really feel shy around Luffy but she felt a bit embarrassed to wear his clothes, but she went anyway agreeing about being uncomfortable.

She entered the bathroom and looked at the shirt he had given her to wear. It was red with some weird drawings on it. She wore his clothes which was big on her which

made her look pretty cute she opened her hair and washed the make up off of her face, she looked very natural and still beautiful. She came out and walked over to Luffy's

room.

Luffy looked at her and smiled "She's so damn cute!" he thought.

"So what do you want to do?" Nami said

"If you want to talk its fine .."

"Its okay I don't really care about Sanji anymore I kinda feel happy since you punched him haha" she said with a little grin

"Sure, I don't know .. you want to watch a movie?"

"Okay" Nami agreed. They both walked downstairs and Nami started to look at the dvd's they had. After a few minutes they decided to watch a comedy.

Through the whole movie they were laughing together and just had fun.

"That's why this is my favorite movie of all time!" Luffy said while laughing

"Yeah .. " Nami said laughing along with him ..

"Just like old times .." Luffy said

Nami stopped and asked Luffy "Do you mind if I sleepover? Just like old times?"

"Not at all" Luffy said as they were going up. Luffy brought a sleeping mattress and put it on the ground with a pillow on it. "You can sleep on the bed." Luffy said.

"Thanks" Nami said as she got in and Luffy turned off the lights and got in to sleep.

"And Nami .." Luffy said

"Yes Luffy?"

"Don't let anyone ever make you feel like you're nothing .."

Nami smiled to herself and simply said "Okay" ..

They next chapter may be the final not sure yet! Tell me what you think of this chapter leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

Tell me what you think of this chapter :D Leave a review xx

Chapter 5

Luffy woke up and looked around the room, it was 9:30 in the morning and there was no sign of Nami. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face as he

entered he found his clothes that Nami was wearing in his clothes basket. He picked up his shirt and smelled it.

"It smells just like her .." he thought. He started to get ready and walked downstairs to have breakfast where he found Nami wearing her clothes and making breakfast.

"Oh goodmorning sleepy head." she said

"Since when have you been up and about?"

"I woke up an hour ago so I decided to go home and get changed, then I thought how do you guys eat breakfast?" she asked curiously.

"Normally we just eat what we find in the fridge .." he replied.

"Exactly! So I thought I'd make you a propper breakfast .." she smiled

"Thank you" he said smiling to her as she brought him a plate of eggs, toasted bread bacon and some orange juice.

"Thanks again for all of this .." he said as he started to eat her food.

"Its nothing! Its kind of like a thanks for yesterday .."

"Don't thank me Nami, I hate seeing you crying .."

Nami started smiling to him but she couldn't think of anything to say.

"Hey Nami, do you want to go out today with me? Not like a date or anything but I mean, do you want to spend some time or umm if you don't its fine but just to uhh .."

"Sure" she said smiling to him "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know really but umm wherever you feel like going .." he said smiling back

"How about we go to this new amusement park that's been open for a while? I've been wanting to go for ages!"

"Sure, how about we go at 1?" he asked, and she agreed. Nami went home and started to plan what she'd wear "Finally, this is practically a date!" she said and soon

started to squeel jumping up and down in excitement. Luffy went up to his room and was also deciding what to wear. "I have to make tonight perfect. Tonight I'll get

the girl." he said to himself.

At 12:30 Luffy came over to Nami's house. He was wearing a white v neck shirt and some black shorts and some black converse shoes. His hair was still as messy as usual.

"Hey Nojiko, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine Luffy and how have you been?" she replied normally but in her head she was excited. She always thought Nami and Luffy would be perfet for each other and Nami

told her sister everything so she knows about the ipod playlist story.

"I'm good, is Nami ready?" he asked. Nojiko asked him to wait while she'd check up on her.

"Nami, Luffy is down waiting for you" she told her. Nami asked Nojiko how she looked and then walked down to Luffy. She was wearing a red shirt with sleeves up to her

elbows and white shorts and some black sneackers. Her hair was in a opened and it was at the side.

"She looks so cute .." Luffy thought. "Are you ready to go now?" he asked her

"Yeah lets go" she said as she left the house with Luffy. They got into his car and reached there in 10 minutes. After buying tickets and entering the park the

rollercoaster caught Luffy's eye.

"Nami lets ride that!" he said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to it.

"N-no Luffy I don't really want to go on that!" she said trying to pull herself away.

"What are you scared of that?" he said laughing at her. "Well yes I am a little scared .." she replied.

"Don't worry we'll be fine, trust me" he said as he grabbed her hand and got on it with her. They were sitting beside each other Nami was so scared she didn't even

notice she was holding his hand tightly. As they ride started she never let go of it and as it ended she noticed she was holding his hand and quickly let go of it.

"That was .. fun" she said with a slight smile.

"See I told you! Now its your turn to pick a ride" he said.

"Lets ride the bumper cars!" she said as she walked up to the it and got in one, he also got in one and they started bumping into each other and laughing and just

having fun.

It was Luffy's turn and when he was thinking of what game to go on he heard this man standing by his game saying "Proove your true strength and try to ring the bell!"

he said.

Luffy went over to the game with Nami and told the man he wanted to play and the man gave him a mallet. The man didn't think he could ring it but Luffy proved him

wrong he swung the mallet so hard and made the bell ring straight away.

"We have a winner! Man you are pretty strong! Choose whatever teddy bear you want he told him"

"Nami choose what prize you want" he said smiling to her. "Thank you Luffy .." she said. "That was very sweet of him." she thought. "I want that monkey" she said

pointing to it. After she got it she giggled.

"What's so funny?" Luffy asked giggling back.

"It kind of reminds me of you" she said while giggling

"Comparing me to a monkey Nami? That hurts" he said while laughing

For the rest of the day they rode more games together and had lots of laughs, the last ride they were going on was the ferris wheel. They got in and as it went to the

top of the wheel it suddenly stopped. Fireworks then went off and Nami suddenly said

"Look Luffy! Aren't they beautiful!"

"Yeah .." he said. "Common Luffy this is a perfect chance! Do it! Tell her how you feel!" he thought. "Uhh Nami .." He said.

"Yes?"

"Uh .. I .. I .. I just wanted to tell you tonight was awesome .."

"Oh yeah tonight was a blast!" she said.

He smiled back without saying a word. "I don't know what to say exactly" he thought. The ride started moving again and the went back down and got off the ride. They

left the park and went back home because it was already late.

"Well thanks for tonight Luffy" Nami said smiling to him as she was opening the door to her house. They both said goodnight and Nami went into her house and Luffy went

in his. He walked up to his room and locked the door. He smacked his face with his hand "You idiot you ruined a perfect chance! Why couldn't I come up with anything

to say!" he said continuing to smack his head. Luffy then came up with a plan. He got sat on his chair by his table and got out a couple of things. And worked on it for

a while.

Nami was just getting ready to go to sleep when she heard some tapping noises by her window. She walked to it and saw Luffy standing outside throwing pebbles at the

window.

"Luffy what are you doing out there!" She asked.

"I wanted to tell you this earlier but I didn't know how so I wrote it on a piece of paper .."

"Tell me what?" she asked already knowing the answer.

Luffy took out the piece of paper from his pockets and started to read out loud. "I'm not a singer but I want to sing you this song that reminds me of you." he said as

she was smiling waiting to hear what he wrote.

"Forgetting all i'm lacking, completley incomplete, i'll take you're invitation, you take all of me, now I'm falling even more in love with you, letting go of all i've

held onto, i'm standing here until you make me mov, i'm hanging by a moment here with you, i'm living for the only thing I know, i'm running and not quite sure where

to go, just hanging by a moment here with you .." he finished singing. "I've always been in love with you .."

Nami stood there watching him from her room above. "You sound awful .." she said giggling wiping away a tear.

"I never said I could sing" he said with a smile waiting for her answer.

"Wait there!" she told him as he obeyed. She came running down still in her pijama's. She was right in front of him now. "I've always loved you too." she told him as

she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him. They were standing outside as it started to rain and they pulled out of the kiss, looked into each others eyes, smiled

and kissed again.

Well this is the end of this story! Not very proud of it but I hope you like it! Review and tell me what you think I love reading your reviews!

I will also have a new story that I will publish soon! xx


End file.
